Apenas uma história
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Natsu era o maior problema que Lucy já tinha conhecido e o único pelo qual se apaixonara. Havia nele aquela força inexplicável que a atraía como uma mariposa enfeitiçada pela luz e que a fazia sentir-se tola a estúpida, mas incrivelmente feliz. E afinal, ela pensou que ele daria uma boa história.


_Porque Fairy Tail tem os melhores shippers._

* * *

 **Apenas uma história**

;

... e durante todo o dia, enquanto esteve naquela missão ridícula sobre procurar um tesouro que não existia — porque o velhinho irritante que a contratara obviamente tinha lido muitas histórias de aventura —, ela sentiu a falta dele. Sentiu a falta daquele sorriso enorme, do cheiro de sua pele e do calor de seu corpo, de sua voz gritada pela casa e até mesmo da mania irritante que ele tinha de sempre deixar a tampa da privada erguida. Ela pensou que, se tivesse ficado em casa naquela tarde, teria visto a porta do apartamento bater contra a parede e arrancar mais uma lasca da pintura quando ele chegasse fazendo barulho — como sempre. Teria o visto atirar o cachecol e o colete em qualquer canto, jogar-se todo suado sobre o sofá e reclamar do "babaca do Gray". Então ela desistiria do romance que estaria _tentando_ escrever e começaria a brigar. E suspiraria quando ele a puxasse para junto de si no sofá. E enquanto caminhava sozinha de volta para casa, observando a última luz do dia e sentindo-se estranha naquele silêncio vazio, ela ainda pensou que sentia a falta daquele barulho de todos os dias.

Assim que pôs um pé para dentro do prédio, ouviu a senhoria gritar através de uma porta que o aluguel estava atrasado, outra vez, e subiu correndo as escadas até o terceiro andar. Tropeçou em uma vassoura na semiescuridão do corredor — malditos vizinhos que sempre deixavam as coisas espalhadas pelo caminho — e demorou até acertar a chave no buraco da fechadura. Ela sabia que não adiantava bater e esperar que ele abrisse a porta, pois se estivesse no apartamento, certamente estaria dormindo.

Como, de fato, estava.

Atirado ao longo do sofá, uma perna sobre o encosto e um braço pendurado para fora de modo que os dedos roçavam o tapete, a boca meio aberta, ele dormia um sono pesado e sem sonhos. Ela sorriu e fechou a porta com cuidado. Apesar de saber que ele provavelmente dormira durante a tarde inteira, não tinha coragem de acordá-lo assim. Então pendurou a bolsa no cabideiro ao lado da porta, tirou as sandálias e aproximou-se em silêncio, nas pontas dos pés.

Ela ajoelhou-se diante do sofá e observou-o de perto.

E se perguntou como podia gostar tanto daquele cara ao ponto de ter consentido que vivessem juntos. Ele era o maior problema que ela já tinha conhecido e o único pelo qual se apaixonara. Havia nele aquela força inexplicável que a atraía como uma mariposa enfeitiçada pela luz e que a fazia sentir-se tola a estúpida, mas incrivelmente feliz — como se não precisasse de mais nada além de estar ao seu lado. Mas, bem, havia _outra coisa_ que também a atraía, e enquanto ela observava seu peito subindo e descendo devagar e espiava para a barra da calça logo abaixo do umbigo, não podia ignorar a boca ficando molhada e o coração batendo depressa.

Sem pensar, ela inclinou-se sobre ele e tocou os lábios sobre seu abdômen.

E sentiu o calor conhecido de seu corpo.

— O que foi?

Ela estremeceu e teve consciência de que o rosto queimava quando o olhou.

— Nada.

— Então por que está beijando minha barriga?

— E-eu não...

Mas então ele começou a rir e ela sentiu vontade de batê-lo. Teria feito isso se ele não a tivesse segurado por um braço e a puxado para cima do sofá. Para cima de si. E a feito lembrar-se como ele era _quente_. Então toda a sua obstinação se foi quando ele a beijou — um beijo longo, úmido, que começou devagar e acabou como se ambos estivessem famintos.

Ela gemeu baixinho ao sentir as mãos dele descendo até seu traseiro e apertando-o com força. Ele tinha aquelas mãos grandes que ela adorava. Mas então se lembrou de que ele a havia feito de boba e rido de sua cara — e ela odiava que rissem às suas custas — e empurrou-lhe o peito, afastando-se. Disse qualquer coisa sobre ele ser um idiota e virou-se para ir embora, mas ele a segurou pela cintura e ela percebeu que não queria realmente sair dali.

A quem poderia enganar?

— Se você se comportar, eu faço aquilo que você gosta. — ele disse.

Ela sentiu-se enfraquecer diante da ideia.

— Mesmo?

Ele a respondeu com um beijo delicado na base das costas, onde a blusa havia subido e exposto a pele pálida. De quatro, as mãos afundando em garras no estofado bem cuidado do sofá, ela sentiu quando ele ergueu-lhe a saia, deslizou-lhe a calcinha até os joelhos e tocou-a com _aquela_ coisa quente.

Ela sentiu vontade de gritar e mordeu um lábio. Suportou em silêncio enquanto ele acariciava sua intimidade molhada e gemeu seu nome quando ele a penetrou — lentamente e até o fundo. Ela apertou-o lá dentro e escutou-o ofegar baixinho às suas costas. Então ele começou a se mover devagar e ela sentiu que poderia chorar de prazer. De amor.

Mas não, ainda não.

Então ela virou-se e empurrou-o com um pé sobre o peito.

— Você prometeu.

Desconsertado e respirando pesadamente, ele a olhou do outro canto do sofá. Observou-a livrar-se da calcinha e deixá-la cair sobre o tapete, assim como fez com a saia que se amontoara ao redor da cintura e com a blusa. Por fim, ela levou as mãos para trás e desprendeu o fecho do sutiã, expondo os seios perfeitos de mamilos rosados — os mais incríveis que ele já tinha visto na vida.

Ele abriu um daqueles sorrisos que a arrepiavam.

E aproximou-se para cumprir o que havia dito.

Ela sentiu-se tomada por um calor esquisito quando ele afastou-lhe as pernas e...

* * *

Lucy endureceu feito uma rocha quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento depois de um dia cansativo na guilda e encontrou Natsu sentado no meio de sua sala. Lendo um de seus romances manuscritos — e justamente _aquele_. O rosto ferveu num misto de raiva e vergonha e ela sentiu que nunca mais seria capaz de encarar Natsu outra vez.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em dar meia volta e desaparecer para sempre, contudo, ele a percebeu e abriu o sorriso mais natural do mundo.

— Ei, Lucy!

— O que... você...

— Até que você escreve bem, hein! — e gargalhou. — Esse cara até que parece comigo!

Por um momento, ela quis rir e chorar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. O idiota havia lido a história que ela tinha escrito _sobre_ _eles_ e, ainda assim, conseguia ser tão cego. Indignação e alívio acabaram por fazê-la explodir e ela chutou-o para bem longe dali.

— _SAIA DA MINHA CASA!_

A partir daquele dia, Lucy decidiu nunca mais escrever romances em que os personagens fossem ela e Natsu.


End file.
